


Наблюдатель

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Dating, Earth-3490, Eavesdropping, F/M, M/M, Marriage, roller skates, tonys being bros with each other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони «присутствует» на свадьбе; Стив «освобождает место».





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825007) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> **Примечание 1:** Наташа Старк с Земли 3490 — канонический женский «двойник» Тони Старка с Земли 616. Наташа вышла замуж за «своего» Стива Роджерса, что предотвратило в их Вселенной Гражданскую войну.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Эта история основана на замечательном арте ireallyshouldbedrawing (который раньше можно было найти на тамблере, а теперь, наверное, только в оригинале этого фика — прим. пер.), суть которого заключается в следующем: _Однажды Старки из разных Вселенных оказались в одном месте, но быстро нашли общий язык и, работая сообща, смогли вернуться домой. Однако некоторые из них успели подружиться, в том числе Тони с Земли 616 и Наташа с Земли 3490, и договорились тайно поддерживать связь. Наташа просит других Тони «быть рядом» в день своей свадьбы, и Тони с Земли 616 уединяется в своей мастерской, чтобы «поприсутствовать» на церемонии. Тони счастлив за Наташу, хоть и очень ей завидует; он так взволнован, что он не замечает Стива, который вернулся с миссии и зашел его проведать._

Стив здорово устал и мечтал поскорее избавиться от формы; кроме того, он просто умирал от голода. Он не ел со вчерашнего дня — прямо с утра ему пришлось участвовать в миссии, которая хоть и не была особенно сложной, на перекусы времени не оставляла. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это набить желудок доверху и переодеться.

Но когда он вошел в особняк, первым, что он услышал, была новость о том, что Тони опять замуровался в своей мастерской и категорически запретил себя беспокоить, а это редко приводило к чему-либо хорошему.

Так что Стив спустился в подвал и недолго думая применил протокол для экстренных случаев, позволяющий обходить блокировку. Оказавшись в мастерской, он миновал небольшую прихожую и остановился перед открытой внутренней дверью. За ней мерцал свет — не ярко-белое сияние от сварки и не золотисто-желтые искры от шлифовки, а сине-зеленый цвет компьютерных мониторов.

— Отлично выглядишь, дорогая, — с усмешкой в голосе произнес Тони. 

Опять болтает со своими машинами, подумал Стив. Дела явно обстояли лучше, чем он ожидал.

— Спасибо, — послышался в ответ второй голос, слегка искаженный радиопомехами, и Стив замер на месте. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь, благословляя про себя темноту прихожей, которая худо-бедно его скрывала. 

Женщина на экране монитора ослепительно улыбалась Тони, и Стив сузил глаза (как он себя уверял, вовсе не от ревности). 

— Мне кажется, броня с фатой смотрится странновато, — заметила женщина.

— Ты могла бы надеть платье, на вас ведь никто не нападал во время церемонии, — отозвался Тони.

— Да, но если бы напал, я была бы бесполезной. А ты знаешь, как я ненавижу быть бесполезной.

— Мне ли не знать, — с кажущейся легкостью согласился Тони. — Я так рад за тебя, Таша.

— А я рада, что ты смог присутствовать, пусть и не во плоти. — Женщина — Таша, судя по всему — еще раз солнечно улыбнулась, а потом вдруг приблизила лицо к экрану, пристально в него вглядываясь. — Тони, ты что, плачешь? Никаких слез на моей свадьбе!

— Это слезы радости, — открестился Тони. Стив наблюдал, как он вытирает глаза рукавом. — Приятно видеть, что хоть один из нас счастлив. 

— Тони. — Голос Таши был полон тепла и понимания, и Стива это уже начинало раздражать. Да кто она вообще такая, эта женщина? «Один из нас»? Она не одна из них, не одна из Мстителей, черт ее дери. — Ты найдешь кого-нибудь.

— Мы не будем обсуждать мои отношения в день твоей свадьбы, Таша, — покачал головой Тони.

— Поскольку это мой день и со мной сегодня нельзя спросить, лучшего времени для этого просто не будет, — парировала Таша. — Поверь мне, ты его найдешь. — Она бросила взгляд в сторону, словно ища кого-то глазами, и снова посмотрела на Тони. — Я все еще настоятельно советую тебе попробовать со Стивом. Со своим Стивом. Я знаю, что все Вселенные разные, но мне сложно представить себе хоть одну, где он меня не любит.

Стив моргнул, запутавшись окончательно. 

— Он любит, — возразил Тони, — просто не так. Как я люблю тебя. Всегда хотел, чтобы у меня была сестра, — признался он. 

— А я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня был брат. Но, Тони, любить можно настолько по-разному, что иногда настоящую любовь бывает трудно отличить, даже если она у тебя прямо под носом. Ты должен хотя бы попробовать, просто чтобы знать — ты сделал все, что мог.

— А, твоя знаменитая «живешь только раз»-философия, — протянул Тони, и Стив был рад услышать его тихий искренний смех. — Таша, вы с твоим Стивом не прошли через то, через что мы с моим прошли. Да, мы стали сильнее, но раны еще свежи. Я не хочу случайно задеть одну из них.

При этих словах Стив ощутил укол боли — он-то полагал, что у них все хорошо, что Мстители снова стали единым целым и все их разногласия из-за Гражданской войны остались далеко позади. Ему вовсе не нравилось, что Тони считал, что должен носиться с ним, как с тухлым яйцом. Если и было в этой жизни что-то, в чем Тони Старк никогда не был замечен — так это в чрезмерной деликатности. 

— Эта война — не ваша вина. Доказательством тому — моя свадьба, — убедительно сказала Таша.

— …на которую тебе давно пора вернуться, — подхватил Тони. — Куда лучше, чем кричать тут на своего братца-неудачника от другой матушки. Давай, сестренка! Передавай мои наилучшие своему парню и иди станцуй на своей свадьбе. 

— Ты ведь не будешь сегодня пить, правда? 

— Нет, милая. Не буду.

Стив смотрел на Тони, застывшего перед экраном, вид на котором отдалился, показывая, как Таша по зеленой лужайке идет к большому белому шатру, где… Стив наклонился, всматриваясь...

…ее ждет он сам. Мужчина с его лицом, его фигурой, одетый в парадный костюм с голубым галстуком. Когда Таша подошла, он ее поцеловал. Это точно был он, но…

— Убрать звук, — приказал Тони, и шум аплодисментов, под которые другой Стив целовал свою жену — женщину из другой вселенной, одну из них — затих.

Стив Роджерс, целующий Ташу… Старк. 

Или, возможно, уже Старк-Роджерс? 

Стив прочистил горло. Сам того не желая, он вторгся во что-то глубоко личное, и чувство вины охватило его с неожиданной силой. И лучше было сразу «сорвать пластырь», чем потом пытаться это скрыть.

Тони замер на месте, но не обернулся.

— Она выглядит мило, — прервав неловкое молчание, заметил Стив.

— Она выглядит потрясающе, — поправил его Тони. — Что неимоверно льстит моему эго, хотя вам, молодым, этого не понять. 

— Думаю, я понимаю, — сказал Стив, шагая в комнату. Тони все еще смотрел на экран — на Ташу, которая, смеясь, готовилась бросать букет. — Это же ты в другой Вселенной, верно?

— Ну, ты всегда быстро схватывал, — пробормотал Тони. — Ее зовут Таша. Она лет на пять моложе меня. Знаешь, что за день у них сегодня там, в их Вселенной?

— Нет. И какой же? — с интересом спросил Стив. 

— Тот самый день, когда тебя застрелили на ступенях суда. — Другой Стив на экране посмотрел вверх и коротко помахал. Тони, выдавив фальшивую улыбку, помахал в ответ и тут же ударил по кнопке переключения. Зеленый огонек камеры сменился красным, хотя экран, на котором гости продолжали веселиться, не погас.

— Более счастливый конец, чем был у нас, по крайней мере, тогда, — не мог не отметить Стив.

— Я рад за нее, — признался Тони, шмыгнув носом. Его ресницы до сих пор были влажными. Стив порылся в сумке на поясе и протянул Тони носовой платок. Тот вытер лицо и, высморкавшись, сунул платок в карман. — Она чудесная. 

— Как вы познакомились? 

— Помнишь, примерно полгода назад я на какое-то время исчез? 

Стив кивнул. Он помнил ту панику, что узлом оплела его сердце и стала постоянным спутником на эти несколько дней. Когда же Тони вернулся, то наотрез отказался говорить о том, где был, и это раздражало неимоверно. Хотя Стив не был и вполовину так раздражен и красноречив по этому поводу, как Рид и Хэнк Маккой, которые подозревали, что дело неладно.

— Меня и нескольких моих «альтер-эго» вынесло тогда из наших Вселенных чем-то вроде квантового скачка, — объяснил Тони. — Представь себе двенадцать Тони Старков в одном месте. Гомон стоял невероятный. — Он нажал несколько кнопок на клавиатуре, и Стив увидел на соседнем экране фотографию, на которой Тони в компании темнокожей версии самого себя и Таши улыбался на камеру.

— Это Наташа, а это Тонс, — представил их Тони, тыча пальцем в экран. — Остальные были те еще придурки. Хотя Коротышка Тони был нормальным, пусть и слишком любил жать на кнопки, да и Старшеклассник Тони будет ничего, когда подрастет… обе его версии. Но мы с Наташей и Тонсом — о, мы были просто как три горошины из одного стручка. С тех пор мы поддерживаем связь. Таша пригласила меня на свадьбу, но межпространственные перемещения — чертовски ненадежная штука, так что я решил присутствовать виртуально.

— Я рад, что ты не стал рисковать, — серьезно сказал Стив. 

— Так сколько ты слышал? — наконец озвучил Тони вопрос, явно давно вертевшийся у него на языке.

Стив посмотрел на монитор. На нем другой Стив вел Наташу в танце — медленном, судя по тому, как они двигались. 

— Ты знаешь, — тихо начал Стив, — быть супергероем означает, что ты больше не принадлежишь себе — ты принадлежишь всему миру. Эта работа занимает большое — иногда просто огромное — место в твоем сердце. Настолько, что в нем часто не остается места для других вещей. Желаний. Любви. 

— Стив…

— Это случилось с Шэрон, — настойчиво продолжил Стив, потому что он хотел, чтобы Тони понял его правильно, пусть даже это и пугало до такой степени, что дыхание перехватывало. — Она не желала быть для меня «номером вторым» после работы — и была права. Шэрон ушла от меня, потому что в моем сердце для нее не осталось места. Это было моей ошибкой. Но и для моих желаний там тоже нет… не было места. Я не считал, что это важно — то, чего я хочу. Что иногда мне нравятся… — Он запнулся было, с тревогой глядя на Тони, но решил, что тот поймет; да и пришло время сказать это прямо: — …мужчины, — с усилием закончил Стив. — Я это вытеснил. Никогда ничего не предпринимал по этому поводу. Еще одна жертва на алтарь Капитана Америки. 

Тони бросил на него потрясенный взгляд. 

— Это был мой выбор — отдать то немногое, что осталось от моего сердца, чему-то не слишком сложному, — глухо сказал Стив, глядя на экран. — И, возможно, это тоже было ошибкой. Так что сейчас я пытаюсь впустить в свое сердце людей, которых люблю, и дать им там столько места, сколько потребуется. Не те жалкие остатки, которые им до этого доставались. И может быть, мне стоит выделить место и для чего-то более... сложного.

— Вот уж в чем меня никогда не обвиняли, так это в простоте, — пробормотал Тони. 

— Но не в этом случае, — покачал головой Стив. — Тебя всегда так просто было любить. Даже во время войны. 

— Господи помилуй, Стив…

— То, о чем я говорил — вот что сложно. Открыть свое сердце, признать, что я, возможно, вовсе не тот, кем я все это время позволял себя считать… но что касается тебя — тут для меня ничего сложного нет, — убежденно произнес Стив. На экране его двойник улыбался Таше Старк с таким теплом, что даже страх, в котором Стив пребывал с начала этого разговора, немного отступил. — Они выглядят такими счастливыми, — заметил он. — Может, и нам стоит попробовать? 

Это прозвучало даже более жалко, чем он ожидал, но Тони не рассмеялся, не возмутился и не начал отшучиваться. Он тоже перевел взгляд на экран и продолжал смотреть на него до тех пор, пока Стив не потянулся и не коснулся его подбородка, поворачивая его лицом к себе.

Краем глаза он мог видеть, как на экране другой Стив, склонившись, поцеловал Наташу в тот же самый момент, как он поцеловал Тони — со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. 

Когда поцелуй закончился, Тони на мгновение отодвинулся, а потом подался вперед и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Таша рассказывала, что на первое свидание Стив повел ее на ролледром, потому что все Старки любят кататься на роликах. Вот только сам он совершенно этого не умел и в процессе шлепнулся на задницу раз пятьдесят, — сообщил он.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Может, просто пообедаем? — предложил он и, взяв Тони за руку, переплел их пальцы. Он шагнул к дверям, потянув Тони за собой. — Я переоденусь, и мы пойдем обедать. Я плачу. 

— Ты же не умеешь кататься на роликах, правда? — с надеждой спросил Тони, когда они вышли из мастерской.

— Насколько сложным это может быть? — пожал плечами Стив. — У меня же суперсолдатское равновесие.

— Мы едем на ролледром, — непреклонно заявил Тони.

— Позже, Тони.

— В нашей Вселенной же есть какой-нибудь ролледром в Нью-Йорке? Я должен это выяснить! — Копаться в телефоне Тони пришлось одной рукой, потому что другую по-прежнему держал Стив. — Думаю, его можно просто построить. 

— Вот и займись этим, — посоветовал Стив, притягивая его к себе для еще одного поцелуя. — А я переоденусь и встречу тебя в гараже через десять минут, хорошо? 

Тони поднял на него глаза — все еще немного красные после недавних слез, но их взгляд был ясным.

— Я покупаю торговую площадь под ролледром, — предупредил он.

— Очень романтично, — одобрил Стив. 

— Десять минут, — напомнил ему Тони. — И если ты опоздаешь, я скажу Наташе, что ни в одной из Вселенных нет зрелища более жалкого, чем Стив Роджерс на роликах.

 

fin


End file.
